La Llave de mi Corazón
by Kailumi-Uchiha
Summary: Cuando las cosas salen mal por tu culpa, hay consecuencias que pagar.


**¡Hola! Aquí traigo una nueva loca y descabellada idea. Espero que les agrade. Es solo que quise hacer algo diferente y un poco divertido, además de romántico para los héroes.**

**En esta historia Zatanna Zatara pertenece al equipo y es novia de Robin. **

**Acepto críticas, consejos y tomatazos.**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice no me pertenece. Es de Cartoon Network, Warner Bros y DC Comics. Si fuera mío Robin sería un modelo solo para mí xD.**

**Sin más: **

**La Llave de mi Corazón**

**Capítulo 1**

"**En aprietos"**

Cuando haces las cosas mal, cosas malas pasan. Cuando pones los sentimientos en el trabajo, las cosas no suelen salir siempre bien. Eso aprendió "El equipo" cuando completaron la misión pero no de la mejor manera.

Ya casi se cumplía un año de la llegada de Zatanna Zatara al equipo. Los meses pasaron de maravilla disfrutando de la amistad que se brindaban todos y de cada una de las misiones que se cumplían con los mejores rendimientos. Además aparte de la bella pareja que se formaba con Conner y Megan, Robin y Zatanna se habían unido a la resistencia de los enamorados.

Pero todos sabemos que no todo siempre es miel sobre hojuelas. Empezaron a haber pequeños detalles y roces entre las parejas que poco a poco empezaron a convertirse en problemas para todo el equipo.

Poco a poco las misiones ya no se completaban de maneras legendarias o impresionantes. Cada vez salían más lastimados o destruían más cosas. Un regaño tras otro. Una terapia tras otra. Todo era en vano.

A pesar de todos los problemas que se daban había dos personas que se llevaban de maravilla, se cubrían en las misiones y trataban de arreglar las cosas entre sus amigos. Wally West y Artemis Crock. Era lo más extraño del mundo, quienes siempre vivían peleando dejaron sus pequeñas diferencias para no dejar morir al equipo.

En el último mes se habían completado muchas misiones, pero tres sobresalieron por haber sido las más destructoras, y no eran, precisamente, lo villanos quienes destruían. Batman y el resto de la Liga había tomado una posición paciente ante esto, pero la tercer misión había rebasado los límites.

Era algo sencillo para siete superhéroes de su talla: enfrentar a un ejército de arqueros que amenazaban con volar la ciudad por alguna razón que aún era un enigma.

—Es la tercer misión en la que se vuelven los destructores— El Caballero de la Noche se sentía presionado, esta vez habían llegado lejos pero tenían que mantener la posición de frío, no podía explotar solo porque sí.

—Vamos Batman, solo fueron unos rasguños— El Chico Maravilla trataba de no ver como un problema eso. Para él, el verdadero problema era Zatanna. Le daba un miedo terrible el perderla. Hacía un par de meses ella se había fracturado la muñeca en una pelea; su temor era sencillamente que ella saliera peor. Eso y que su "querido suegrito" le asesinara por su hija.

— ¿Rasguños? — Lo habían logrado, rebasaron los límites, habían terminado con la profunda paciencia del hombre murciélago— Al sillón, todos. ¡Ahora!

Por un momento parecía una de esas series de comedia, donde todos corren siguiendo las indicaciones de alguien que no suele actuar así. Pero esto no era comedia, era un Batman totalmente molesto y desconcertado.

—No fueron "rasguños" Robin. Destruyeron seis motocicletas, dañaron fuertemente la bionave, quebraron el arco de Artemis, destruyeron cuatro trajes de tecnología stealth y destruyeron medio Salón de la Justicia; sin contar las calles, autos y casas que salieron dañadas— pausa y suspiro— entiendo que es por el bien de la ciudad, pero estas cosas fueron destruidas porque ustedes estaban peleando entre ustedes, no contra los malos. Tienen problemas pero no deben mezclarlos con los de la Justicia.

—Vamos a reconstruir todo Batman, aún con nuestras propias manos— la voz gruesa del líder de los jóvenes se hizo presente en el lugar.

—No se trata solo de reconstruir Aqualand. ¿Ustedes saben que la Liga también lleva finanzas? No todo se da por arte de magia. Este tipo de cosas le da bajas a la economía de la Liga. Estoy seguro que solo con la reconstrucción del Salón de la Justicia se van millones de dólares. Además de los trajes y armas…. Todo lo que se tiene que reponer cuesta millones.

—No sé qué decir, Batman. No sabíamos todo eso. Estamos muy apenados y haremos algo para compensar todo— Todos asintieron a las palabras del líder.

—Tendrán que reponer todo, lo siento chicos, tienen que aprender de esto, ya no son simples niños—

— ¿Y cómo te parece que repondremos millones de dólares? — El apuesto Kid Flash con el traje a medio caer reprocho, creo que por esta vez estaba bien (para él) que les llamaran y trataran como niños.

—Ya pensaré en algo. Retírense— Cabizbajos, se dirigieron a cambiarse de atuendo, antes de que algunos terminaran como Dios los mando al mundo.

Cuando se retiraron, el de la máscara se sentó en uno de los sillones a pensar en una rápida solución a los nuevos problemas.

—Ellos están pasando por una tensa situación sentimental. Conner y Megan llevan más de un mes peleando, y aún no saben porque pelean. Robin esta de sobreprotector con Zatanna, se está muriendo de nervios para que aún le agrade a Zatara. Aqualand está estresándose y transmitiendo su estrés a todos por que las misiones no se cumplen como deben de ser. En cuanto a Wally y Artemis…— El caucásico decidió prestar atención a esa parte de la historia. Quizás eran ellos los que estaban peor, siempre estaban peleando o en desacuerdo —ellos están bien, de hecho se llevan mejor que nunca.

Ni siquiera la mujer había creído en sus palabras, pero esa era la realidad. Wally y Artemis llevaban una perfecta relación amigo/héroe.

— ¿Qué sugieres Dinah? — Ella tenía la solución, pero no estaba segura de que tal le parecería al Magnate, era muy exigente.

—Pues, no te vayas a reír Bruce. Ellos necesitan resolver sus problemas, bajarle a su estres y necesitan dinero para pagar las reparaciones. Ellos deberían… montar un musical— La idea estaba, era algo tan descabellado que al héroe se le puso la piel de gallina.

— ¿Un musical…?— Estaba totalmente ofendido. Eran héroes no cantantes ni bailarines.

—Sé qué piensas que es una locura, pero el baile libera, les ayudara. Además, les dará fluidez para los combates. Las chicas amaran la idea y será algo bueno para Megan y Conner que están de enemigos. Además, en los musicales se hace un buen monto de dinero, en dos semanas de sus presentaciones tendrán dinero para recuperar pagar muchas cosas— Si, la misma cara que ustedes tienen al leer esto, de incredulidad, la tenía Bruce Wayne.

Pero pronto, en la cabeza del magnate apareció una idea… Ver bailar, cantar y actuar a Robin, sería de lo más divertido del mundo.

—Hay que hablarlo con el resto de la Li…— uno de esos momentos cuando no terminas de hablar porque te han contestado tu comentario

—Ya lo he hecho. Eras tú el que faltaba por aceptar. Los demás están encantados de verlos hacer actividades normales, aunque no son muy normales. Todo está arreglado. Hay que darles la noticia— Objetiva como siempre, un paso adelante, típico de Black Canary.

*.*

**Bien, espero que les haya agradado mi loca y descabellada idea. Sí, ellos cantarán, bailaran, actuaran y resolverán sus problemas. Si ustedes siguen este fic tendrán acceso a "tras bambalinas". xD**

**Ustedes sabe, corríjanme y denme sus comentarios. Gracias por leer.**

**By: KaiLumi-chan**


End file.
